The present invention relates to a semiautomatic single-action type firearm, such as a pistol, equipped with a rapid safety mechanism and particularly a drop safety.
The present invention also relates to the safety device to be mounted on the firearm, proposed for sale in a kit form.
The present invention also relates to a right/left magazine stop.
Firearm safety devices which prevent the involuntary percussion of the hammer are well known. These safety devices are mainly of two types.
For single-action type firearms, the hammer may be locked in rear position. This nevertheless still involves risk if the weapon is dropped. The same system has further disadvantage of causing damage to the hammer and sear mechanism, leading to jamming, or accidental discharge, if the weapon is dropped.
Another safety mechanism for single-action type firearms is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,406. In this design, the upper part of the hammer alone is manually pivoted forwards into a safety position, which keeps the hammer from striking the firing pin. This is accomplished by exerting pressure on the hammer. But the hammer is not blocked or locked in this position, involving a persistent risk, for example, if the weapon is dropped.
In double-action firearms, the hammer safety position is the forward position. The first part of the trigger travel draws the hammer backwards, while the second part of the hammer travel permits firing by releasing the hammer, which travels forward, striking firing pin. In double-action weapons, the hammer travel is longer, and the time length required to fire a shot is therefore proportionally greater. It should also be noted that the force which must be exerted on the trigger is also particularly great. On the other hand, there is still some doubt, in the user""s mind, as to the position of the hammer when he pulls the trigger. This type of firearm is described in document EP-A1-0 550 238.
In order to reduce the force exerted on the trigger to cock the hammer, a firearm has also been proposed, in document US-A-4 312 263, in which the trigger is locked by pushing the hammer forward. In this position, a safety ring also locks the slide. To unlock the pistol safety catch, the hammer must first be cocked by pulling the trigger (first action), then going on pulling the trigger to fire the weapon (second action).
Documents US-A-5 166 458 and EP-A2-0 801 285 likewise describe safety devices reducing the force to be exerted on the trigger to cock the firearm. In this case, the hammer contains a spring push button which clicks, without locking, into the cams on the hammer ring.
The present invention is aimed to supply a rapid safety device in a kit form, to be mounted on a semiautomatic type of firearm, such as a pistol, as well as the firearm itself, including said safety device, which would not present the disadvantages of the state of the art.
The present invention proposes, more particularly, to offer a safety device intended essentially for use on single-action firearms, thus permitting precise shooting without any need of changing the position of the trigger between the first and the following shots, while retaining the safety features of a double-action firearm.
An additional aim of the invention is to offer a safety device which, mounted on the firearm, would also reduce the risk of damage to the hammer and/or sear if the weapon is dropped.
Another aim of the present invention is to offer a device which, with a single movement, would prevent the weapon from firing, and which would also unlock the firearm, again, with a single movement, without pulling the trigger, in order to prepare the firearm for firing.
Additionally the invention further aims, in a single-action firearm, equipped with the aforementioned rapid safety device, when said firearm is in the safety position, to provide a component hindering physically the hammerxe2x80x94firing pin contact, which suppresses all percussion risk and reduces damage risk of functional parts, when the weapon is dropped.
A last aim of the present invention is to offer a safety device in a kit form, which would adapt relatively easily to a particular type of firearm while keeping the initial structure of an already in service firearm, without any need for additional machining of the concerned firearm, or of its component parts in order to assemble the kit.
A first object of the present invention relates to a semiautomatic single-action type of firearm equipped with a firing system using a hammer, like a pistol, or possibly, a revolver, which, by means of a trigger-activated sear, carries out the cartridge distribution, either in a slide, in the case of a pistol, or in a cylinder, in the case of a revolver, equipped with a mechanism to lock the hammer when the latter is in the forward position, thus safety-locking the firearm.
These locking means comprise at least one cocking lever which clicks in place automatically when the hammer is located in the forward position.
Preferably, the clicking of the cocking lever also locks the slide, which can no longer move backwards, and, possibly, the sear and/or trigger as well.
One particular advantage is that the locking method also releases the firearm safety catch by returning the hammer to the cocked position, and releasing the slide, sear, and/or the trigger, if necessary.
Another object of the present invention relates to a semiautomatic single-action type of firearm equipped with a firing mechanism using a hammer, such as a pistol, or, possibly, a revolver which, by means of a trigger-activated sear, distributes the cartridge, either in a slide, in the case of a pistol, or in a cylinder, in the case of a revolver, equipped with a device other than the trigger to unlock or release the hammer in the forward position, as well as the slide, sear, and/or trigger.
A third object of the present invention relates to a safety device in a kit form intended for a semiautomatic type of firearm equipped with a firing system using a hammer, such as a pistol, or possibly a revolver, to be mounted on the firearm in the factory, or adapted to an already in service firearm, characterized by in that it consists of a hammer which strikes the firing pin of the weapon during firing; a hammer ring co-operating with the hammer; a trigger-activated sear which, during firing, releases the hammer ring; a hammer strut containing the hammer spring, which is compressed in order to cock the hammer, and which, during firing, pushes the hammer ring, causing the hammer to strike the firing pin; a left and/or right cocking lever which is manually activated to release the active safeties by releasing the sear, the hammer, and the slide; a return spring to return the hammer to the backward cocked position, ready to fire single-action; and, possibly, a rapid-fire lever cooperating with the cocking lever, the hammer, and the hammer ring.
Advantageously, the safety device also comprises a cocking lever spring preferably fastening onto the cocking lever, either right or left; a hammer spring fastening onto a pin on the hammer strut; a pin fixed on the cocking lever, and a sear spring.
According to the invention, when the firearm is in the safety position with the hammer pulled forward, a component is further designed, which locates automatically between the slide and the hammer.
A final object of the present invention refers to a right/left magazine stop intended for a semiautomatic type of firearm equipped with a magazine stop travelling horizontally through the weapon, consisting of a button located at mid-level of the butt left side, in order to release the magazine by pushing the same button, preferably from left to right, and a small lever located at mid-level of the butt right side, in order to release the magazine by pushing the same lever, preferably downwards.